valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Unity Vol 2 1
| Series = Unity | Volume = 2 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = Unity | EventPrevious = — | EventNext = }} To Kill a King, Chapter 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** *** *** *** * ** * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * ** Locations: * ** * * ** *** **** * * ** *** ** * * Turkey * Items: * Gilad's iron cast * Ninjak's gadgets ** Bulletproof hex-weave fabric ** Explosive foam ** Gliders ** Mini-photo-reflectors ** Real-time translator ** Shuriken ** Smart boots and gloves * * ** * Vehicles: * Ninjak's decoy jet * Unity transport that looks like the * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (Regular / Gold), (8-Bit Variant), Blank Cover, (Pullbox), (Pullbox), (Pullbox), (Pullbox), (Pullbox), & (1:30), (1:100 / 1:200), Clayton Crain (3-D), (Collector's Paradise), (DCBS), (Hastings), (Midtown), & (NC Comicon), (Phantom), (Team USA Luge), Bart Sears (Yesteryear) * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Retailers could order any amount of "Pullbox" variants to match their orders of with Unity #1. * Retailers would receive 1 copy of Clayton Crain's "Retailer Incentive 3-D Cover" for not returning any copies of Unity #1. * Unity Golden Ticket: Valiant distributed five unique copies of Unity #1 with a very special UPC code (above the price) saying "#UNITYGOLDENTICKET", granting the owner a VIP pass to the 2014 New York Comic Con (NYCC). Another five passes were randomly given to the participants of a mail-in contests.Unity #1 Golden Ticket Contest – Terms and Conditions (November 1, 2013 by The Valiant Voice) Later it was revealed that the five unique UPC's could only be found on copies of the five pullbox variants; one each.Valiant Announces 'Unity' Golden Ticket Promotion (November 21, 2013 by The Hollywood Reporter) Each of these copies are considered as one of the most unique and rare comics ever published by Valiant Entertainment. The only other truly unique copies are the only Second Printing Cover for as well as one-of-a-kind variant cover for with an illustration by Lewis LaRosa showing Vin Diesel as Bloodshot. * Gilad's forearm is still broken from his previous encounter with Aric in . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Unity Vol 2 1.jpg|'Regular Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Regular Cover' (Textless) Unity Vol 2 1 8-Bit Variant.jpg|'8-Bit Variant' UNITY 001 BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Crain Variant.jpg|'Crain Pullbox Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Foreman Variant.jpg|'Foreman Pullbox Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Hitch Variant.jpg|'Hitch Pullbox Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Hitch Variant Wraparound.jpg|'Hitch Pullbox Cover' (Wraparound) Unity Vol 2 1 Jones Variant.jpg|'Jones Pullbox Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Rivera Variant.jpg|'Rivera Pullbox Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Sears Variant.jpg|'1:30 Retailer Incentive Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Adams Variant.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Adams Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:200 Retailer Incentive Sketch Cover' UNITY 001 3D-MOTION CRAIN.jpg|'Retailer Incentive 3-D Cover for not returning Unity #1' UNITY 001 3D-MOTION CRAIN.gif|'Retailer Incentive 3-D Cover' (Animated GIF) UNITY 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' UNITY 001 VARIANT CP TAN.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Exclusive Cover' UNITY 001 DCBS.jpg|'DCBS Exclusive Cover' UNITY 001 HASTINGS.jpg|'Hastings Exclusive Cover' UNITY 001 MIDTOWN.jpg|'Midtowm Exclusive Cover' UNITY 001 BLANK PHANTOM.jpg|'Phantom Exclusive Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 Agnes Variant.jpg|'Phantom Exclusive Cover' (Inside Cover) Unity Vol 2 1 Chang Variant.jpg|'North Carolina Comicon Exclusive Cover' Unity Vol 2 1 USA Luge Variant.jpg|'Team USA Luge Exclusive Cover' UNITY 001 BartSears.jpg|'Yesteryear Exclusive Cover' Panels Ninjak Unity-v2-1 001.jpg Renee Rousseaux Unity-v2-1 001.jpg Toyo Harada Unity-v2-1 001.jpg Unity Unity-v2-1 001.jpg Unity Unity-v2-1 002.jpg X-O Manowar Unity-v2-1 001.jpg X-O Wolf Armor Unity-v2-1 001.jpg Related References External links